


91. Answers

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Darren finds out that Chris and Grant made out in Naya’s Snixxxmas party and is jealous. Flailiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	91. Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 10, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

The quiet silence of the almost empty soundstage was the perfect place for Chris to get some work done before shooting picked up again. He had been looking forward to a solid two hours of writing time, which was why he pointedly ignored the curly haired boy that was making a beeline towards him.

It wasn't unusual for Chris to find Darren flopping around like a fish out of water when he was excited about something, which was why it was easy enough for Chris to ignore him half of the time.

Chris had decided to do just that but the indignant, almost comically outraged look on Darren's face got the better of Chris' curiosity. He clicked save on the document he was working on and gave Darren his full attention.

It was only then that he noticed that Darren had a Polaroid picture that he was now waving in front of Chris while making unintelligible, spluttering noises.

"Use your words, Darren," Chris said as he stood and grabbed Darren's wrist so he could take a better look at the picture.

It took a moment before what he was seeing sunk in.

A Santa hat askew on top of a brown haired boy whose back was mostly to the camera but whose profile suggested that it was one, Grant Gustin.

Grant who was clearly kissing someone.

Someone, who if one squinted just right, had an uncanny resemblance to Chris.

In fact, one could easily jump to the conclusion that the gloved hand that was entwined in the boy's hair was part of the costume that Chris was wearing to that exact party.

A party that happened a year ago.

Chris was going to kill whoever showed Darren that picture.

 

"You said nothing happened between you two!" Darren exploded having finally found his voice. He waved the picture in front of Chris looking all the world like a baby duck trying to lift off the ground.

It was an impressive show of petulance and would have had any nanny or au pair quaking in their boots.

Chris made a grab for the photo but Darren danced around him, clutching the picture protectively.

“No, this is evidence that you have not been entirely truthful with me, Chris Colfer.”

Chris wrinkled his nose at Darren in annoyance. "I said we didn't hook up. I don’t know what your definition of a hook up is but mine requires removal of an article of clothing, which never happened." Chris explained, which was true. There was a little bit of making out, but that was it. Okay, a lot of making out but that’s what usually happens in Naya’s parties and she was damn proud of it.

And besides, Darren knew what went on in Naya’s parties. He had intimate knowledge of what a large amount of alcohol and Naya’s twisted version of parlor games did to Chris.

“Hooking up means any sort of physical intimacy between two people. It does not require the removal of clothing.” Darren said, hands flying all over the place.

Chris eyebrow lifted at the slightly manic and loud tone of Darren’s voice. It was only Darren and Chris on the soundstage as well as a couple of set dressers, but even they had started to look over at the two of them.

“I don’t-“ Chris started to say but Darren interrupted him.

“So when I asked you if you hooked up with Grant, the correct answer would have been, ‘Why yes, Darren, I had quite the lovely make-out session with the arguably attractive boy who’s playing my arch-nemesis on Glee’.”

Chris almost laughed at that. Grant wasn’t arguably anything, the boy was damn fine. He would have mentioned that Darren said the same thing about Grant when they first met him but he was still talking.

“That’s what hooking up means, Chris,” Darren said sounding like he was scolding a child which was ridiculous because he was the one acting like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum. “Kissing someone is hooking up. If someone has their lips on your neck, that’s hooking up, when you’ve got your hands in his hair like you’re two seconds from getting a fucking room and doing some actual fucking- “

“Fine, I hooked up with him!” Chris said a little too loudly. He looked around quickly to make sure they were still mostly alone. He wanted to stop Darren’s tirade not announce the news to the world.

He looked over to Darren who was no longer flailing around light a flightless bird but still looked like someone had taken away his favorite toy.

Chris peered at him curiously. “Why are you upset about this?”

“I’m not.”

The pout in Darren’s voice made Chris roll his eyes.

“Except that you obviously are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too. And what are we in kindergarten?”

“Am not,” Darren said sticking out his tongue at Chris.

“Are too,” Chris said pushing Darren playfully.

Chris was surprised when Darren suddenly grabbed his hand and refused to let go, pulling Chris towards him and locking eyes with Chris. All traces of playfulness were gone, replaced by a dead serious look that made Chris’ mouth go dry.

“I think that Grant is a wonderful human being,” Darren said almost in a whisper, “but I also think that if the opportunity arises for you to hook up with someone, I can suggest an alternative.”

Chris opened his mouth then closed it again quickly. Darren was suddenly so very, very close and Chris' could swear Darren’s eyes had just darted down to his mouth before meeting Chris eyes again.

“Okay,” Chris said softly not sure what else to say.

“Okay,” Darren repeated.

He couldn’t help the nervous flick of his tongue against his lips and he watched transfixed as Darren’s gaze dropped to his lips again.

The clatter of a prop falling on the sound stage floor made them both jump back, reminding them that they weren’t alone.

Darren looked over at Chris almost bashfully, “Dinner is also on the table. And a movie. If you don’t want to go out, I’ve been told I make a mean macaroni and cheese and that I have an extensive DVD collection.”

“I’m the one who told you that,” Chris said, switching back to their playful banter easily, “and I think what I actually said was your DVD collection suggests it was owned by a 20 year old who shared a personality with a 50 year old grandfather, a twelve year old girl and a middle aged man.”

“True, but at least you know you’ll never get bored with four of us in here.”

Chris laughed, picking up his laptop and settling back on his director’s chair. “How about let’s try dinner with you first before I meet any of the others.”

“I think I like that plan. If you’ve noticed I’m not very good with sharing.”

“I’d never have guessed,” Chris said sarcastically.

The smile Darren gave him was wide and unashamed.

“Nope. No sharing. Not when it comes to you.”


End file.
